


I Love You, Angel

by TheChaoticGoosewool



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, mock me for being a crowley kinnie all you want djhgsjklghdf because i find it amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChaoticGoosewool/pseuds/TheChaoticGoosewool
Summary: A poem about Crowley "sauntering vaguely downward" and his feelings about becoming a demon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	I Love You, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure it was around four in the morning when I wrote this, and it hasn't been edited since March of 2020, so be kind please? Also, this was one of my very first attempts at poetry. 
> 
> (I adore comments but you don't have to leave any if you don't want to.)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Eli

You reached down and caught me by the arm  
But it was too late  
I’m falling  
And you’re staying good and pure

I’ll come back for you, angel  
I won’t be what they think I am  
I’m not a monster, I refuse 

And with each temptation  
Each “wrong” thing I do  
I drift a little away from you  
But then you pull me back

And the bookshop  
The crepes  
The sneaking around behind our bosses’s backs  
They remind me of myself  
And they remind me of when we were the same

I’ll come back for you, angel  
I won’t be what they think I am  
I’m not a monster, I refuse 

They’ll never make a demon out of me  
I’ll always be yours  
And you’ll be mine

They’re trying to make a demon out of you now  
And an angel out of me  
But we’ll refuse  
Because our differences are worth more than our similarities

I love you, angel


End file.
